


In A Pinch

by gamerbot22



Series: Flufftober 2019 but it’s 2020 [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Also Nessa swears so just. Keep that in mind, Anyways I love these two, But what we do get is. So cute, F/M, I'm gonna try to keep this one short, Nessa is on something and Milo just wants to have fun tbh, There's no canon interaction technically, We stan competitive lady and her soft boyfriend, just to make it easier on myself, the last one took a whole lot out of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamerbot22/pseuds/gamerbot22
Summary: Surf lesson gone wrong (WHOLESOME???)Prompt - Wet
Relationships: milo/nessa
Series: Flufftober 2019 but it’s 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608352
Kudos: 24





	In A Pinch

**Author's Note:**

> Originally. This was gonna be Sonia and Nessa, and I do love them, but honest to god my inspiration for those two is DEAD. So yeah. Have some soft gym leaders.

It was always nice in Hulbery. The sun always shone, the town was quiet but social, and by all accounts today was just going to be perfect like any other day. But today...

"Thank you for inviting me to come surfing with you!" Milo smiled, holding his brand new surfboard close to his chest. His straw sunhat shaded his eyes, but even then Nessa could see his infuriatingly round green eyes. "I can't wait to learn."

"Trust me, you're gonna suck." Nessa smirked. Her black hair flipped over her shoulder as she dug the edge of her board into the sand. "The ocean is cruel and unforgiving, and flower boy you absolutely _will_ get washed up." She gazed out at the ocean dramatically, not even phased as the waves crashed around her. "Many strong trainers have fallen to the power of the water. You aren't the first, and most assuredly you will not be the la--"

A pinching pain shot up the side of Nessa's leg, breaking her concentration. "OW, SON OF A BITCH-" The krabby that pinched her quickly scuttled back into the water before Nessa could get her sandal off. "YEAH, YOU BETTER RUN!" She shouted after it, waving her flip-flop at the ocean menacingly. 

"Are you okay, Nessa?" Milo set his board aside and held his hands out, hesitating before he actually touched her. She bent over sharply and slipped her sandal back on her foot, muttering more curses under her breath.

"I'm fine," She grumbled through grit teeth. It wasn't the first time a krabby had gotten her, but this was probably one of the most painful pinches.

Milo settled down in the sand beside Nessa, sitting criss-cross applesauce and opening his little fanny pack. He pushed his hat back so it was out of his eyes, and he stuck his tongue out as he concentrated.

"What are you doing?"

"I think I have something to help the pinch," Milo set out a few first-aid supplies on his lap, none of them the ones he was looking for. "Can you sit down please? It'll help to take the pressure off."

Nessa cautiously sat down across from her rival, her eyebrows furrowed. "Where did you get all this stuff?" She asked, picking up a little vial of blue liquid. "And why do you have so much of it?"

"I have a lot of medical plants in my garden!" Milo smiled proudly. He plucked a little breath-mint tin from his pack, shaking it proudly. "You never know when someone might get hurt while you're out and about."

"Are you superstitious?"

Milo shrugged a little. "Not especially. Why do you ask?"

Nessa shrugged back. "I dunno." She watched as he popped open the tin and offered it to her. She frowned, looking at the sand beside her instead of looking at the medicine. "Why are you helping me with this?"

The boy blinked in surprise. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Because I'm your rival? Your superior in the region?"

"Yeah, but," he put the tin in Nessa's hand, "you're my friend, too! And even if you beat me in our battles, I still love yooooooooour spirit! In battle. It's uh," the big boy blushed, staring absently at the ocean as he tried to recover, "very inspiring..."

Nessa snorted, laughing. First it was quiet, then it got louder, longer, more wonderful. It was hearty and strong like the bells on ships, and her real, genuine smile shimmered like the sun off the surface of the ocean. "Inspiring, huh?" She giggled, patting Milo's shoulder.

"Y-Yeah!" He insisted, starting to get a even more flustered. His freckled cheeks burned red and even though his eyebrows were arched, he wasn't angry. "It makes me want to do better! Even if I am the easy gym leader. Just a flower boy."

Nessa rubbed some of the ointment from the reused tin on her pinch, frowning again. "Hey, real it in, Milo. You aren't just some 'easy' gym leader. I've met a lot of kids that are nervous to take you on." She realized that saying "kids" might not have been the best descriptor of the age range she was talking about. "New trainers are nervous, and they want to do good, and Milo you're more than good. You're fantastic in the ring." She pointed at him accusingly. "And don't you tell _anyone_ I said that, 'cause I will deny it to the grave."

Milo just smiled, "Thank you, Nessa. It... means a lot."

"Course it does!" She smirked, clamping the tin shut. "My leg feels better now. Are you ready to hit the waves?"

"Yeah!" The boy smiled and stood up, grabbing his and Nessa's boards. "I'm ready to learn."

She grabbed her board and patted Milo's shoulder again. "Good, now come on." She turned towards the waves and stepped past the shoreline.

_"It's my turn to help you."_


End file.
